


A Surprise

by ferporcel



Series: Snape's Nose [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's nose surprises Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. It’s all JK Rowling’s, including the adorable nose.
> 
> Another drabble written as part of the joint effort of the Snapetes to join the SnapeFest 2008, a Brazilian Fest. It was also originally in Portuguese. Many thanks, again, to Annie Talbot for beta-reading it.

From the library, Hermione heard the door to the adjacent room open and close. At that late hour, it could only be Ron trying—with characteristic subtlety—to take her attention from the books. Guilt for neglecting him all week made her leave the library.

The small room went completely dark when Hermione closed the door. Before she could question the lack of light, a strong arm caught her from behind. She moaned, excited with the novelty… A manly hand shifted her hair, and lips descended—glorious.

Until she felt the too long nose and tensed.

“Man or prat, Hermione?”


End file.
